


Of Home and Jane Austen

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton could tell you several things about Phil Coulson that you didn’t know.</p><p>or in other words Phil's dead and Clint is having trouble coping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Home and Jane Austen

Clint Barton could tell you several things about Phil Coulson that you didn’t know.

But he won’t because Phil is private.  Phil is Saturday mornings and breathtaking smiles. He’s Captain America’s number 1 fan and a fan of Jane Austin.

But Phil died as Coulson and really that’s all he knows.

*

_“Is that Jane Austen?!” Clint asks incredulously and Phil just raises an eyebrow “That’s really awesome.” Clint finishes lamely and Phil laughs before dragging him down for a kiss._

*

“Is that Jane Austen?!” Stark says and Clint feels a bit like punching him in the face but instead he says

“It belonged to a friend.” And then he gets up and leaves going through the vents he’s memorized like the back of his hand and gets to his ‘nest’ of blankets and pillows.

Then he reads and if he cries well Jane Austen is a good author.

*

_“Hello Gorgeous.”  Clint says and Phil gives him a dirty look before making a break for the coffee machine and after taking a few sips he says back_

_“Hello Handsome.” Before kissing him and stealing the bacon kicking Clint’s feet from under him when he tries to steal them back._

_They break the coffee table and have to call the fire department._

*

“Agent Barton!” Clint hears Steve yell as he’s walking out of the meeting room. “Agent Barton I’m glad I caught you.” He says and promptly seems to run out of words.

“Yes Cap?” Clint prods and Steve gathers his courage before asking

“Did Agent Coulson have a, uh, partner?” and Clint would usually laugh political correctness of the question if it didn’t feel like Clint was going to have a breakdown any second.

“I think he had a cellist.” Clint tells him stiffly before ~~running~~ leaving and going to his Shield apartment because going home hurt do much with Phil’s stuff everywhere. He had tried the first night but everything was a memory and he was excepting Phil to walk through the door any minute apologizing for being late.

He didn’t though and really it’s not home without Phil.

*

_“Happy Birthday.” Clint tells Phil shoving the present into his face. Phil looks up bemused before opening it and promptly letting out a breathless_

_“Clint…”_

_“I can take it back if you want me to or I can…” Clint begins panicking only to be silenced by a pair of lips on his own._

_“Do you realize this is the only card I didn’t have?”_

_“So you like it?” Clint says and gets a blinding smile as an answer._

_Birthday Sex by the way? Freaking’ Amazing._

*

“Phil Coulson is alive.” Fury announces and instantly the room freezes before picking up shouting and punches being thrown and Clint can’t breathe his heart stopping before jumping into overtime. “And he’s awake in room 321.” And for the live of him Clint couldn’t tell you about the walk to get to the room but he does remember the room because his Phil is alive.

His Phil, his sleepy Saturdays and smiles and Home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Help is always appreciated and all mistakes are mine.  
> DFTBA


End file.
